1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a debug instruction for use in a multi-threaded data processing system.
2. Related Art
Multi-threaded data processors allow multiple threads to simultaneously execute. Debug instructions are commonly used during software development to allow debug operations to take place. However, the debugging of multi-threaded processors presents particular challenges which are not present in non-multi-threaded processors. For example, when debugging multi-threaded processors, there is a need to control execution of selected threads when a debug point is reached in a given thread.